Don't Stop Believing
by LoneWolfPack
Summary: What if Cato had fallen for another tribute. How could this affect the Games as we know them? Meet Robin Meadows from district 10. The girl who found her way into Cato's ice cold heart. Cato/OC CatoxOc Sorry about the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I wanted to make a HG story with Cato being at least slightly more character than my other one. I don't own the Hunger Games. Well... Enjoy! =D**

**-Raven**

Rubbing my eyes, I sleepily looked up at my 9 year old brother, Colin, who had just dumped water on my head.

"Really!" I groaned glaring halfheartedly at him. "You just had to wake me up like that?"

"Yep!" He replied cheerfully. "You would have taken forever to get up if I didn't. We have to be at the town square in 3 hours." Any cheerfulness that I had this morning quickly evaporated at that. I had almost forgotten that today was the reaping. Colin and I were all alone, having to rely on my meager pay from butchering ( I know gross but hey I'm from district 10, what else could I do besides herd animals) the animals that were killed for meat and the tesserae that came from entering your name extra times in the reaping. Let's just say I had _a lot_ of slips in the bowl that the tributes names were picked out of said Robin Meadows. He, thankfully, was still too young to be picked and I didn't have to worry about his name being in the reaping. I took some comfort in the fact that if I was picked, that many people in our district would help to take care of him, seeing as practically everyone in the district loves him and his innocent nature. There was also the fact that if I was picked, I could possibly have a chance of coming home due to the fact that, thanks to my job, I was pretty skilled with knives. ( I practiced throwing them when I was bored an the rest is pretty self explanatory) I got Colin and myself ready, and two hours later, we headed out. I sent him off to the crowd of people who were either too old or young to be picked, where he immediately went over to the Starks, his best friend's family. I got into line and waited until I reached the front where I was greeted with the familiar prick to the finger and wiped my blood onto the paper. I then walked over to the 17 year old section, waiting for everyone to arrive and go to their spots. Not too much later, our escort hobbled up onto the stage in heels that were way too high for her. I swear they get higher every year. Agrippa, our escort, was one of the obnoxious people I have ever had the displeasure of meeting/seeing. She had pink skin and cobalt blue hair (ick...), not to mention the heels and hideous clothes she was wearing. On top of all that she was _way_ too cheerful and it got on my nerves. After watching some stupid video about the dark days and how the hunger games are to remind us to never rebel, Agrippa reached into the female bowl. We all stood with bated breath hoping that it wasn't our name that was on the slip that she was slowly pulling out. She unfolded it and called out the name that was on it.

_Robin Meadows_.

I was frozen. There must be someone else with that name, but when the peacekeepers started coming towards me and everyone around me quickly moved away like I was the plague, I knew it wasn't true. It was me. I pulled myself out of my daze when I heard Colin screaming.

"No! Robin! No! Don't leave! Please!" He yelled tears streaming down his face. I walked towards the stage, making sure that my face didn't reveal any of the emotions that were churning inside of me. Standing next to Agrippa, I waited for her to call out the male tributes name. I had no connections to any one here, so I really didn't care who was picked. Selfish, I know, but still. Some crippled boy hobbled up to the stage, making no effort to contain the fear that he was feeling. I felt a twinge of pity for him, but he wouldn't have had much of a life even if he did stay in the district thanks to his disability. We shook hands with his hand shaking from the fate that he knew awaited him. The peacekeepers and Agrippa escorted us off the stage and into the Justice building to say our goodbyes. Colin came running into the room and clung to me crying. I sat there and held him for a minute until I pulled him off my lap and looked him in the eye.

"As soon as you are old enough, look for a job and until then, do whatever you can to survive. Got it?" I hurridly told him. He nodded.

"Just promise me one thing," he said. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Try to win, Just try to win and come home!" He said and started bawling again.

"I will," I told him. "I will." Not a second later, the peacekeepers came in and took him away. Just before he was out the door, he threw something to me. I caught it and when the door slammed shut, I wiped away the tears that had come as we were talking. Looking down at the object, I saw that it was his lucky marble. I stuffed it in my pocket and waited until the peacekeepers came to collect me. I boarded the train and took one last glimpse of district 10. Then we were off, most likely to never return.

* * *

I sighed and sat down at the dinner table hours later, after making myself "presentable", according to Agrippa and taking a short nap. District 10's mentor and only victor ever, Aquilon, was already there. He had won the games a few years back by silently picking off stray tributes, while the careers took care of the rest. He made it to the final four and the careers turned on each other, battling it out. The boy from 1 ended up being the last career left and was the epitome of brawn with no brains. He had forgotten about Aquilon being alive and stood there with his guard down, waiting to be announced winner. Aquilon snuck up behind him and threw a spear (Aqulion's main weapon) directly into his heart. Aquilon was then declared winner.

I sat there awkwardly with him for a few minutes until everyone arrived, playing with a knife. He looked at me curiously and then turned to the rest of the group that had just come. We dug in and I made sure not to eat too much, knowing that I would throw up if I did. Dinner was silent and when we were about to get up, Aquilon spoke up.

"Can you guys do anything?" he asked tiredly, probably expecting the usual no and already planning how to break our deaths to our families. Claude, as I later figured out was the male's name, mutely shook his head. Aquilon sighed and turned towards me.

" I'm good with knives." I offered. He looked surprised.

"How good?"

"Really good." and with that I picked up a knife and threw it into the lock of the door knob. He looked extremely surprised now.

"How?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Have a job as a butcher. Practiced throwing them in my spare time."

"Well looks like we have something to work with this year." he mused Claude sent me a piercing glare, due to the fact that he now knew that Aquilon would most likely focus on me. I shrugged and looked away. We headed to the living area and watched a recap of the reapings. The tributes from district one looked decent, but not as threatening as some of their past tributes. It was the district 2 tributes that made me question if I would be getting out of the arena alive. The girl in one word looked _Sadistic_. The boy on the other hand, was extremely handsome, but he was huge (muscle wise). He looked like he could snap your neck with his bare hands. I shuddered slightly. The tributes from three and four looked pretty bad. The girl from five though looked like she was extremely clever. The rest of the tributes up through nine looked like they wouldn't survive the bloodbath. When it came to district 10's reapings I was pleased that I didn't show any sign of fear and stayed emotionless. I cringed when I saw the girl from 11, who couldn't be older than 12. The boy looked almost as strong as the boy from 2. At district 12, the boy looked like he would survive for a bit, but he defintitely wouldn't win. The girl however, volunteered for her sister. She looked better than most of the district 12 kids, and there was this sense about her, like she had some ace up her sleeve. That she knew she was coming home. "Get some rest," Aquilon sighed, seeing our chance of winning becoming smaller and smaller each moment. "We have a long day tomorrow."

**Hop you liked it! Plz review! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hunger Games!**

Walking to the dining car after a rude awakening, I thought of all the ways to get back at Agrippa.

*flashback*

"Time to get up Robin! It's a lovely day to go to the capitol!" Agrippa's voice came from the side of me. "ughmmmmmm..." I mumbled and turned over, blocking her out with my pillow. She started shaking me but I still stayed unresponsive. She finally stopped and I heard the door close. I snuggled further under the covers and drifted back off to sleep. Suddenly, ice cold water was dumped on my head. I screamed and shot up.

"Come on Robin! We'll be in the capitol in 3 hours." Agrippa continued to stay cheery and pranced out of the room, with me glaring the entire time. I got up and after getting my hair somewhat dry, threw on the clothes left out for me. Thankfully, it was a pair of skinny jeans and a short sleeve v-neck shirt instead of a dress.

*end flashback*

After getting to the dining car, I ate some bagels with jam and drank some chocolate milk. I had always wanted to try chocolate milk but it was extremely expensive to get because of the chocolate that went into it. Milk on the other hand was extremely common and was our daily drink. The people who milked the cows could take a small share home. Being a butcher, I got a minuscule amount of meat like a turkey leg only big enough for one. I would give that to Colin and use a small amount of money to buy myself something even smaller.

Breakfast was awkward with Claude glaring at me and me glaring at Agrippa. Aquilon just dug in and ignored us. I "accidentally" had a pea that hit Agrippa in the face when I tried to pick it up. She huffed and immediately left in a 'dignified' manner. I snickered and finished eating. A few minutes later just as I was about to leave the room, Agrippa came running in.

"We're here, The Capitol! Isn't it magnificent! Come, come. You must see it all!" she yelled and waved us to a window. We came into the capitol and were in awe of how amazing it looked. Huge golden buildings that reached to the sky and technology everywhere! Soon, we were passing by the capitol citizens. They were screaming and waving. Shaking myself out of my daze, I smiled and acted excited to be here. Finally, we reached the training center and were hurried into it. I was immediately grabbed by three people and before I could react, I was pulled into an elevator. Once the doors closed and I got my bearings, I realized that it was my prep team. The three of them were all in the typical capital fashion but looked vastly different. The tallest one had short black hair with blue highlights and ivory skin. She had purple eyes and was wearing an intricate black and gold kimono. The kimono looked similar to the ones from the days before Panem that we learned about in school. She was the most normal looking one. The smallest pixie-like girl had red hair and eyes. She was quite pale and was wearing a black dress and heels. The last one had bright blue hair and light green skin. She had blue eyes as well and was wearing a short blue dress. The last one was the most abnormal of all of them. They brought me to the remake center and strapped me to a table. By this point I was frightened out of my mind and going through all the possible ways that they could do to me while I was trapped. They started waxing me and I found out why they had strapped me down. It hurt like hell! I wanted to get up and bolt. By the time they proclaimed me to be a human being I felt extremely sore. But that didn't stop them, I was then dragged into a chair and blindfolded. Hours later after having been sprayed with stuff and make up being put on my face, they called in the stylist. District 10 had always had a man named Aldman as our stylist, but he was retiring due to the fact that he was getting too old, even by capitol standards. This year, we had a new stylist, but all we knew was that it was a male. I was still blindfolded when he came in and felt awkward standing there in nothing. Finally I was put out of my misery when he put a dress on over my head and something placed on my head. My blindfold was undone and I was facing the mirror. I was wearing a tan female tunic with deer and a forest stitched onto it. I had a wreath on my head filled with flowers and my eyes had gold eyeliner and eyeshadow around them. It took me a minute to figure out what I was supposed to be. After looking it over again, I came to the idea that I was supposed to be the Capitol's version of the Roman goddess Diana. I turned around and faced my stylist. He had introduced himself as Cene while I was looking at my outfit. Cene looked normal other than his purple highlights in his black hair and the shimmery lavender eye make up. Overall, he didn't seem too bad. He held out a pair of brown boots and after I took them, he sprinkled some glitter on me and put a necklace with a crescent moon around my neck. I put on the boots and we walked to the chariots. The thing that I appreciated about him was the fact that he didn't talk much and when he did, it was something that you should listen to on account of it being smart or good advice.

"Smile and wave. There's a surprise in store for the crowd. Be ready." And after that, Cene walked away leaving me at the altered chariot. The chariot was being driven by stags and was surrounded by animals. The inner part where we stand looked to be full of lights, which confused me. I stepped in and waited for Claude to arrive. When he came, I couldn't figure out what he was, so I just left it alone. He clumsily got into the chariot due to his leg and we waited for the chariots to start. They soon did and District one went first. They looked quite weird and I looked to district two which had just left. Dressed as gladiators, they looked menacing and were given a lot of applause. The rest of the chariots were pretty average or bad and soon it was our turn. We rolled out of the entrance and I was startled at the amount of people there, but quickly composed myself and held my head high. The lights in the chariot turned on and the crowd went wild. I looked at the screen through the corner of my eye and was amazed. We were glowing. Radiating off me was a white ethereal light and there was an orange glow coming off from Claude. I waved at the thunderous crowd and basked in the attention. Suddenly the crowd went silent and started cheering for district 12. I looked at the screen again, and they were on fire. It was amazing. We rolled into place in front of President Snow and he gave his speech. When he was done, we left and got off our chariots. I climbed off mine and was met by Aquilon and Cene. Claude's stylist was there as well. As we were congratulated, I looked over to district 12 and saw Katniss and Cato having a stare-off. When Katniss saw me looking, she glanced over at me, breaking her stare. I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. She looked confused but soon left when her mentor ushered her out. I felt someone staring at me and turned to see Cato. He was staring at me like he was trying to figure something out but when he saw that I had turned, he glared and left with his partner Clove. I probably did seem weird because I was being nice and all, but I honestly didn't see a reason to be hateful to everybody. To me, I'd rather be polite and nice to these people than rude and mean seeing as they don't deserve it. If you are hateful, then they will hate you and it will make you a target. Katniss was a different situation, where I wanted to be friendly because she is obviously a good, brave, and caring person since she volunteered for her sister. She has my respect because a lot of people wouldn't do that and I would do anything to protect my brother. Also, she's from district 12 and it would be nice to have an outer district win instead of a career district.

Aquilon showed us the way to our floor and told us to get plenty of sleep for training the next day.

**Plz review, fav, and/or alert! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating! I am swamped with projects and schoolwork. I will do my best to update more but i can't say how quickly it will be until school slows down a bit. Thanks! :)**

* * *

I tried. I really did, but there was no way I could fall asleep. I had laid in bed for about an hour trying to fall asleep, but it evaded me. I got up and decided to go to the roof which I had overheard someone talking about earlier. Walking into the elevator, I saw a button with an R on it which I assumed meant the roof. After stepping out of the doors, I took a deep breath, reveling in the fresh air. There was a small garden on one part of the roof and the rest overlooked the capitol. I walked over to the railing and just stood there watching the lights of the city pulsate and listening to the capitol citizens' cheers. There was a slight breeze, but I was just happy to be outside. I heard footsteps and quickly went on the defensive. Turning around, I saw the outline of a person.

"Who's there?" After I had asked this, Cato stepped out of the shadows smirking.

"Aww... look at poor little district 10. Having trouble sleeping?" He sneered. I winced inwardly but tried not to let it show. His smirk told me that I had miserably failed.

"Why are you here?"

" I felt like it." he replied seemingly nonchalant. However, he shifted a bit and I could tell that he was lying. I smirked at him this time.

"So you were having trouble sleeping too."

"No." He said, getting irritated. I knew i shouldn't irritate him further, but this was my ever so slight revenge for that taunt earlier.

"Yep!" He growled, losing his patience, slammed me up against the wall and leaned in close to my face.

"Here's some advice. Stop pissing me off. Otherwise you will find your death slow and painful until you beg for mercy. It would be a shame to ruin such a pretty face." He breathed and pulled back a bit, still pinning me to the wall. He had definitely mastered the art of being intimidating and scaring the shit out of people, but I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing that. I smiled mischievously.

"So I'm pretty, huh?"

Cato growled. He seemed pretty pissed so I decided to make my escape.

"Awww... thanks! See you tomorrow!" I said brightly and skipped off. I made it to my floor and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Cato POV**

That girl is just waiting to be killed. She's either really brave or extremely stupid to try and piss me off. Yes, she's attractive, but that won't get her any mercy in the was a mystery, not showing any fear at the reaping and having the guts to anger me. The mystery though was that she didn't have the attitude of a killer and she was from district 10, so she wasn't prepared or a natural. Shaking my head, I went back to my floor. Clove was still up.

"Something wrong in paradise? Scared for the Games?" She sneered.

"Piss off Clove, you're lucky I'm tired." I growled and went to my room.

* * *

**Robin POV**

Walking into the training center the next day made two words come to mind. _Holy shit._ The room was filled with tons of weapons just waiting to be used. The careers were eyeing them with a gleam in their eyes. They all focused on their weapon of choice though so I looked to see who favored what. Cato was staring at the sword, Clove at the knives, and Marvel at the spears. Glimmer was just looking around like she couldn't find a weapon to use. I turned my attention back Atala, the trainer, just as Katniss entered the room. We were given a long speech on how the survival stations were important and on the rules at the center until she finally told us to get started. The careers made a beeline for the weapons and I walked over to the edible plants station, seeing as I didn't know much about them. I only knew about what the animals in our district could eat. The trainer gave me a quick explanation before moving to help another tribute. I got most of them, but there was one left that I couldn't get. I couldn't remember if it was poisonous or not. I stared at it for a while befor noticing that the girl from District 11 next to me was flying through the test. I walked over to her.

"Hey." She whirled around, surprised and wide-eyed. "Could you help me with a berry? The trainer's busy and you seem like you know what you're doing."

"Yea." She said quietly and followed me over to where I was at. I pointed to the berry and she looked at it for a second. "That's Nightlock. It's poisonous and will kill you almost instantly when eaten."

I moved it to the poisonous and asked her to double check what I had put in the two piles. The rest were right.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled and flitted away. I took the test again and got them all correct. I spent the rest of my time tying knots until lunch. When lunch came, I got my food, and looked for a place to sit. Claude was glaring at me, so that was out of the question. I could sit alone, but I actually wanted to sit with other people. I found three possible places to sit, with them being, district 12's table, district 11's, or where the district 5 girl was sitting. Thresh looked way too intimidating, so that was ruled out, and Katniss didn't seem like she would want some stranger sitting there so I went over to district 5's table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The girl looked up, surprised, but soon turned suspicious.

"Why?"

"Because my district partner hates me and I didn't and to sit alone." I said, pointing over at Claude who was still drilling holes into me with his glare.

"Sure." she shrugged and I sat down. We were silent for a while, just eating our lunch. I decided to break the silence.

"So what's your name?" A long conversation followed where she slowly opened up. I learned that her name was Akira, she was 16, she had a younger sister and older brother, and that she was extremely smart. By the time lunch was over, we were on our way to becoming good friends. We trained together for the rest of the day until it was time to leave. I had no trouble falling asleep that night and dreamed happy dreams of a world without the Hunger Games.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Plz favorite, alert, and/or review! It's greatly appreciated and inspires me to write. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all that alerted the last chapter! I'm uploading this one as well since I don't know when i can write or upload again. I'll do it as soon as possible. There's a poll on my profile for this story, so plz vote. Just for clarification, Cato is 17 in this story.**

* * *

Today was the second day of training. After eating a delicious breakfast, I walked down to the training room. Having decided that I was going to ask Akira to ally with me (it took about an hour of debating to decide), I figured that I should work with the knives since I would be the first one there and no one was going to come down for about 30 minutes. I had decided to hide my talent so that people wouldn't know my strength because if they did, I could become a target. I picked up the knives and started throwing them. The first one was slightly off due to the fact that these knives were different than the ones that I usually used, but I quickly got the hang off it. I turned on the moving targets and threw the knives. Bulls-eye on everyone. I heard clapping. I spun around and saw Cato smirking.

"Nice throwing 10." He said as he walked over and looked at the boards. I looked at the time. No one was supposed to be here for another 15 minutes!

"Thanks. Why are you here so early?" I asked trying to act like I didn't care that he had seen.

"Wanted to get some extra training in. Didn't expect to see you here." He smirked. "And what a surprise, you can throw." How could I have been so stupid?! Of course a career would come down early to train!

"Yep." I said tersely, my body tense. "What a surprise."

"Nervous? I guess _someone_ didn't want their talents shown. What else can you do I wonder?" He teased. He then got a serious look on as if he was contemplating something. "_Maybe..._ I could let you in the alliance. If you begged." He said throwing me a condescending look.

"No." I said disgusted. I would **never** beg to be in his alliance or anyone else's. He looked angry but then smirked.

"Watch out in the arena. You are going to die very quickly if you make it past the bloodbath. And it won't be by _natural causes._" I threw him a defiant look and took the knives out of the targets, placing back exactly how they were before. The rest of the tributes soon filed in and I went to stand by Akira. We went to the climbing station and she climbed up it in record time, almost beating Rue, who I had learned was the District 11 girl, and her record. I carefully made my way up, almost falling a few times. She taught me a few tricks and soon I was able to climb it much more quickly. As we progressed through the stations, I learned that I could not start a fire to save my life, literally, I was awful at camouflage, and that I was actually decent at throwing spears. We got to the knife station after a miserable attempt on both our parts at archery. Akira picked up a few knives and started throwing. I hung back a bit, which she noticed pretty quickly.

"Why aren't you throwing?"

"It's my specialty, I didn't want everyone to know, but Cato saw it earlier."

"Well if Cato saw it already, then what's the harm in everyone else seeing it. The careers are the ones who will most likely target people and they already know.

"I guess." I sighed and picked up some knives. I threw them at the board and hit all the bulls-eyes. Clove, who had been at the station all day, noticed this and came over.

"Hit the moving targets 10." she challenged. I figured it didn't matter now so I asked the trainer to start the moving targets and picked up the knives I would need. The targets started up and I tuned out the world, just focusing on hitting them. When I was done, I looked at the targets. I had hit every one. Clove's previous smirk had dropped and she was staring at the targets in shock. The rest of the training center was eerily quiet. I looked around and they were all staring at me, or more specifically the targets I had just hit. I walked over to the knot tying station and focused on the knots until everyone had returned to what they were doing beforehand. I could still feel one stare piercing into me though. I turned and locked eyes with Cato who was still at the sword station. He looked oddly at me for a moment before turning and continuing to hack dummies. I finished my knot and stood up. Akira had followed me over after a few minutes of standing there shocked and had started tying knots with me in silence. She stood up as well and we went to lunch. We sat together again and ate in an awkward silence for a bit. Eventually the ice was broken though, and we started talking again like we had done yesterday. We finished training and were starting to leave our last station, when I remembered that I had forgotten to ask her.

"Hey Akira."

"Yea?"

"Do you want to be allies?" I asked and waited nervously for her answer. She seemed to be thinking about it and we left the room. I was just thinking that she wasn't going to say anything, which would basically be a no, but when the doors opened to the 5th floor, she turned around as she got out and smiled.

"Yes." I smiled back and the doors closed. I got out on the 10th floor and ate dinner with everyone else. I was surprised when Aquilon spoke up, seeing as he told us that he wasn't going to tell us what to do and instead let us come up with our own strategies.

"Are you two going to ally with each other?"

"No!" Claude and I yelled simultaneously.

Aquilon sighed like he had expected it, which quite honestly he should have and turned to face me.

"Are you going to ally with anyone?"

"Yes, with the girl from district 5." He nodded and turned to Claude.

"What about you?"

"No. I'm doing this on my own." Claude said, as if daring him to say to do otherwise. Aquilon just made a noise of acknowledgment and turned to me.

"Can you trust her?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." He then spoke to us all as a group. "Tomorrow is your last day of training. Use it wisely. Then are the interviews and finally the arena. We will prepare you for your interviews the day they occur, and then the next day the Games will begin." We nodded and finished dinner. I decided to go up to the roof for some peace and quiet. I made my way up and when I stepped out, I heard voices. Not recognizing them as any of the careers, I walked out to where I could see them. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust, but as soon as they did, I could tell that the two people were Peeta and Katniss. Peeta got up and left after a minute an dI walked over to where Katniss was. She seemed to be deep in thought.

**(Katniss is going to be a little OOC.)**

"Hey." I said, startling her. Her head snapped towards me faster than I thought humanly possible.

"Hi." She said after determining that I wasn't a threat.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked, honestly curious about what she was thinking about.

"Nothing." She muttered and turned away when I sat down next to her.

"Okay, I get the whole make no friends thing, but seriously, it doesn't hurt to talk. One of us is definitely going to be dead soon, and secrets or stories will die with whoever it is."

"Why make friends or attachments by telling each other, and watch them die or have to kill them?"

"Well, why not live while you can? I'm not one for the no friends rule, so I'll tell you something. My parents are dead." She looked over at me shocked. " They died when I was young. My mother died in childbirth, giving birth to my brother, and my father died a few years later. I had to work and raise my brother for the majority of my life. Your turn." She seemed like she was going to refuse, but since I dumped an emotional load on her first, I guess she reconsidered.

"Ummm... My dad died when I was young, my mother wasn't much of a mother, and I've had to raise my sister due to it." she said warily. I guess I couldn't expect much from her. I got over it for the most part a while ago. It still seems fresh for her. I smiled though, because I got through to her.

"If you want to talk I'll be here for the next two days." I said with a weird mix of bitterness and sarcasm, "Otherwise, good luck I guess. As for the whole killing thing, I won't kill you unless you attack me. At least until the final four." I held my hand out, and she hesitantly shook it. I smiled at her and turned to face the view of the Capitol. We just sat there for a while until she got up and left the roof. I stayed a little while longer, before going to my room and having a nice dreamless sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Plz vote in the poll! The poll is asking who should win the games. Plz review! (and alert/favorite!) :D**


End file.
